


Disruption

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Brestro found dead on Io, Crack Treated Seriously, Destiny 2, Humor, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Saxa just wants to enjoy nature.





	Disruption

_In 6, out 7._

Saxa took in the sight of Io. The end of her robes fluttering in the breeze as she rests on top of a stone platform.

Though the peaceful atmosphere didn’t last long when the revving of a sparrow engine and horn blared, before making contact with her. Sending both her and the driver in different directions.

Lucky she wasn't harmed in the head-on collision, but her tranquility from before tampered.

“Brestro!” The Awoken Warlock shouted The driver on the sparrow jumped off and rushed his way towards her.

“Sorry,” The Exo apologize, tugging off his helmet. “You got in the way.” He rubbed the back of his neck while blue audio fins dropped slightly.

_It was a poor excuse._

“All I wanted was to enjoy nature.” The Awoken said. Crossing her arms over her chest. Lips pulled into a thin line.

“I said I was sorry.” The Hunter repeated.

“Sorry isn't gonna cut it.” and as those words were spoken. Saxa pulled out a flaming sword and Brestro made a break for it.Stumbling on his feet to not get in the way of firey fury.

Some say that he hasn't been seen since.

**Author's Note:**

> What up its 11 pm and im writing this on my phone while i try not to throw up.
> 
> based on events while playing d2 with my friend
> 
> saxa does not belong to me, she belongs to [linfitejackal ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/linfitejackal/pseuds/linfitejackal/)


End file.
